Reversed Fate
by fearknight2003
Summary: A young boy named Thomas heads to the store, by the orders of his demanding younger brother and uncaring parents. But something happens. Something changes. And he comes to Equestria, just as the longest day of the year is coming and a young pony has yet to learn about friendship. (Rated T for violence)
1. A new life

**Alright people! Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**[Random Spectator] "Wait, you're back? BOO!"**

**Shut up. Anyways, if you haven't-**

**[Spectator] BOO!**

**Shut up. Let's just start the story: (It centers around a 16-year-old boy named Thomas)**

**Thomas POV**

As the door swung open, I slowly walked down the stairs.  
"Go get me a gun! The apocalypse is cooooming!" My younger brother, Collin, yelled as I exited.

"For goodness sake, go buy your brother a gun!" Dad yelled.  
"I am!" I called back.

I began walking again, soon reaching my parents' car. I sat down, warming up the car.  
I kicked the gas, roaring down the street.  
"Stupid brother." I whispered, pulling out my wallet. "Why does he even need a gun?"

As I neared the gun store, I heard a crash. Assuming someone was just being annoying, I kicked the brakes and set the car into park.  
I unlock the door, beginning to walk down the sidewalk. A black van parks next to my car. Again, I ignore this.

When I walk into the store, however, that van is anything but ignored. Men in ski masks jump out, pointing small handguns at everyone they see. They walk into the store, keeping their weapons aimed.

One of them walks up to me, putting a gun to my back.

"Drop the money." He mutters in my ear, poking me with the gun. I spin around, trying to snatch it out of his hands.  
"Not so fast!" He yells, aiming at my chest. "One movement, and I shoot."

My ear twitches as I hear police sirens, and my nose suddenly itches. I quickly scratch it, but apparently he didn't like that.

He pulls the trigger, and a second later my chest is bleeding. He quickly loads the gun again, this time aiming for my head. His hand shakes.

"Not. One. Move!" He commands, pulling a second gun out, aiming it at my leg.

"Kneel!" He shouts.  
"No." I reply, pointing my nose into the air. '_Hm... My stomach is starting to hurt a bit too much. I feel_ dizzy.'

He shoots one knee, forcing me to lean on the other one. He shoots the good one, making me put both knees down.

He shoots my stomach again, forcing me to drop my head to the floor. I eye the increasingly large pool of blood.  
He walks towards me, shooting each arm then searching my pockets. He snatches my wallet and walks away.

My eyes begin feeling heavy. I try standing, losing yet more blood and feeling a wave of pain. I scream, then my world goes dark.

Years pass, it seems. Then I feel water around me. My body is fine, and I'm not bleeding. Why is this dark liquid so warm?

More years, and I feel as though I grow old. I cry out, but no one hears.

* * *

**Twilight POV (3rd Person)**

* * *

Twilight runs down the sidewalk to the library.

"Elements of Harmony... I know I've heard of those before... but where?" She mutters.

She turns the corner, slamming the ornately-carved wooden door open before shouting.  
"Spike! Bring me that old book on predictions and prophecies!" She commands, levitating books off of a low shelf. As usual, her horn lights up fine and the books drift towards her effortlessly.

She checks each book's cover, then moves to the next. Soon, a pile of books stacks next to her.

"It's over here!" Her dragon assistant calls.  
Twilight levitates the book down, unknowingly slamming Spike into the floor.

"Elements of Harmony. See... Mare in the Moon?" Twilight turns her head confusedly.  
"Mare in the moon? But that's just an old pony's tale!" Spike yells, sorting the books the unicorn had dropped onto the shelves.

She flips to the page, reading through it quickly.

Twilight shouts again. "Spike! Take a letter!"

The dragon begins writing.

* * *

Spike finishes reading Celestia's reply as they fly to Ponyville.

"And, most importantly, make friends!"

Twilight just groans.

"The princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Yes, because I'm right!" Twilight declares. "I'll finish my work as fast as I can, and I shall hurry to the library to read about her return!"

"But... when will you make friends like the princess said?" Spike asks.

"I am Princess Celestia's student, and I shall do my royal duty." The pony answered. "But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends!"

* * *

**Thomas POV (1st Person)  
**

* * *

I open my eyes, feeling the cold, murky depths fill my lungs. I swing both arms up, kicking off from the ground.

'_Good thing I take swimming lessons!'_ I think, throwing one arm over the small raft. I hear three small voices, not noticing me.

"Really, though, Applebloom." One rants.  
"Ah thought Cutie Mark Crusader fisherponies was a good idea." Another replies, with a southern accent.

"Well I think Scootaloo should have been more careful! She got a hook in my MANE!" A third screams.

I pull a leg over the edge of the boat, hoisting myself up.

"Hey, where are the little girls talking?" I ask, looking to see if I was hearing things.  
"What's a... uh... girl?" The bow-tied one asks.  
"You mean a filly? Or a mare?" The unicorn asks. Wait... Unicorn?"He said little, he means filly." Argues the pegasus.

"Why do I see three talking horses, two of them with wings and horns?" I interrupt.

"What're ya'll?" Asks bow-tie.

"Are you a monster?" Asks unicorn.

"Are you a fan of Rainbow Dash?" Asks the pegasus.

"Well, I'm a-" I begin, before the raft breaks. The three ponies, children I assume, begin sinking, panicking, and drowning.

Despite my bad impression of children, (Younger brother named Collin, demands things that come from my wallet every few hours. Heard of him?) I still felt obligated to help them.  
'_Should I help them? Should I help them?'_

* * *

**Should he help them? Are they deserving? Will Thomas die a second time? YOU DECIDE.**

**Poll on my profile. Decide whether he helps, dies trying, or doesn't.**


	2. A rescue, and a new arrival

**Yes yes yes! It seems like everyone (3 people) wanted him to help, so here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Thomas POV (1st Person)**

* * *

In a few seconds, I swim up next to one of them. The Pegasus.  
"C'mon!" I mutter, lifting the drowning child and carrying her in one arm. Next, the unicorn. Another quick movement, she's attached to my neck, sitting on my back.

I grab the bow-tied one. She gasps for air, quickly jumping to the top of my head.

'_Seriously?'_ I think, swimming as fast as I can to the beach. Suddenly, I hear thunder, and rain pours down. I speed up, as another _Bang!_ and a flash of light strikes the beach. The three ponies jump, accidentally kicking me in the back of the head, face, and lower jaw.

"Agh! Ah! Ow!" I scream, speeding up my swim. A quick tide, and I'm pulled onshore.

"Now, where am I?" I ask the three chattering children.

* * *

**Twilight POV (3rd Person)**

* * *

"HUUUUH!" _Zoom!_

"Well that was interesting all right!" Twilight declares, walking towards a nearby orchard.  
"Ugh." Spike groans, picking up the checklist.

"First place- Sweet Apple Acres."

They begin the walk to the orchard, making small talk until they reach a gate.  
"Howdy, ya'll! We on Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends! And who 're you?" An orange, hatted earth pony asks, shaking the startled unicorn's hoof.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I have been sent to check on everything for the Summer Sun Celebration." She announces.  
"Food is ready! Care to sample some?" The orange mare asks. "Mah names Applejack!"

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long..."  
"SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!"

Earth Ponies dashed out from trees, from wagons, from the barn and from the house and shed. They crowded around Applejack.  
"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. Apple Cobbler, Apple Honey, Lavender Fritter, and Peachy Sweet!"  
"OK, I can see that the food situation is handled, so we'll just be on our way!" Twilight says, crossing that off.

"Hey, where's Applebloom?" Applejack asks, looking around.

"Not here!""I don't see her!"  
"Have YOU seen her?"  
"I don't think so!"

Applejack suddenly morphs her expression into one of determination. "Find Applebloom, everypony!"

She dashes off, leaving Twilight on her own as the Apple Family turn the orchard upside down looking for the young filly.

"Has anyone checked the lake, far into the orchard?" Applejack cries out."Nope." Replies Mac, hitting his face with his hoof.

The entire family charges into the forest, seemingly forgetting about Twilight. As she begins leaving, however, Applejack and her brother charge into the open, carrying three fillies and a strange creature.

Twilight teleports next to them, levitating the two-legged thing off of Mac's back. She casts a quick spell scanning it, then summons a book. She looks through the book, takes a confused expression, then scans again. She summons a few more books, then scans Spike, then the strange creature.

"What is it?" Twilight asks herself, grabbing him in her magic and running to the library. She sets him on the bed, then puts ropes in place to restrain the unconscious creature.

She quickly finishes her checklist, then runs back to the library. "Now two things to study..." She mutters, opening the door.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Thomas POV (1st Person)**

* * *

I snap awake, trying to jump up before feeling tugged ropes and being pulled down.  
"SURPRISE!" I hear, as a startled person jumps and walks in.  
Another voice, energetic and happy, springs into words.

"Are you surprised? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? Imadethispartyjustforyou,youknowwhenIsawyouandwentUUUUandIranoff so were you surprised? Were you?"

A jump, then footsteps. I hear something squirt, then wild running steps.

"She's so happy she's crying!" The voice states, followed by more steps. Another step, then a squirt.

"Mm, Ish good!" The exact same person declares, followed by a few chomps.

Steps up the stairs, toward me.  
"SPIKE! It's awake!" A new voice declares.  
"It's awake?" A boy's voice asks, running up next to her.

"What's 'It'?" I ask.


End file.
